wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Are you having trouble logging in? Contact wikia here. Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =After Driving Through A Tunnel 6 Inches Too Short, The Roof Peels Off Truck= Yes, it's true. "Oops!" --Careax 06:26, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *Godzilla upset after finding truck void of fish. - The Lake Effect 15:05, 7 June 2007 (UTC) =Three American Bison= *If they were French Bison, they would have surrendered to the Pioneers into extinction a long time ago. U.S.A.! U.S.A.! -The Lake Effect 01:37, 8 June 2007 (UTC) =A Crab In A Roman Coliseum= *I'd hate to be the lion to go up against THAT guy. - The Lake Effect 15:06, 7 June 2007 (UTC) *Early special effects test footage of Gladiator II: Maximus Rebornicus hit the intertubes this week. --El Payo 03:46, 8 June 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever With Soul Brother, Vladimir Putin= "Last one to blink gets a missile silo in the Czech Republic" --Careax 06:28, 6 June 2007 (UTC) "Hey there Pootie Poot. Yer shorter than Commander Guy. Heh heh heh." *"So it's like nuking them from the inside out? I like that." - The Lake Effect 04:43, 8 June 2007 (UTC) =Prince Harry and Prince William= *"Harry, you must stop trying to get deployed over there. Remember that threat from that "terrorist" that wanted to "cut off your ears and send them to your grandmother?" That was me." - The Lake Effect 15:10, 7 June 2007 (UTC) *"Harry, for the last time, the reason I look more like Father than you is because Father is my actual father." *"Okay, but next time you wear the Nazi costume for Halloween." - The Lake Effect 04:41, 8 June 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits The Czech Republic= * thinking to self "Left foot, right foot, it's pronounced 'check', not 'C-Zeck'..." - The Lake Effect 15:22, 7 June 2007 (UTC) =The French Open Tennis Tournament= =The Price of Gas in Hawaii= *Relax. The way climate change is going, you'll all be sailing in outriggers anyway. - The Lake Effect 15:12, 7 June 2007 (UTC) =Man in Wheelchair Pushed On Highway By Semitruck= What else can be said? *It still beats air travel. - The Lake Effect 01:36, 8 June 2007 (UTC) *The Lord Humongous rules the Wasteland! New Disneyland ride: Mr. Bandit's Wild Ride. --Careax 06:32, 8 June 2007 (UTC) =Birds On A Woman's Hat= *Japanese engineers discover method to efficiently and quickly deliver feces to hair. - The Lake Effect 23:43, 7 June 2007 (UTC) A bird on the Bush is worth three on the hat? --Careax =Bono Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever= * Are you still married to Cher? - The Lake Effect 23:41, 7 June 2007 (UTC) * Hey, remember The Joshua Tree? We cut 'em all down." * Irish, is that kinda British? - The Lake Effect 03:55, 8 June 2007 (UTC) * "So how do you dismantle an atomic bomb? Dick's still got a ton of them rotting in his crypt." --Careax 13:55, 9 June 2007 (UTC) =Activists Protest The G8 Summit Meeting in Germany= *These new gloves will make even the oiliest and sweatiest nude protester easy to get a grip on. - The Lake Effect 04:39, 8 June 2007 (UTC) =General Peter Pace To Retire as Chairman of Joint Chiefs= *The real reason I'm smiling is because I just had the Chief Joint. - The Lake Effect 12:35, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Peter Paced a pretty poor Persian push. --Careax 13:50, 9 June 2007 (UTC) =White Peacock= *Unfortunately, all the black peacocks at the Audubon Zoo have perished. - The Lake Effect 20:37, 8 June 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Poland= *To change a lightbulb? I'd say FIVE of YOU guys. - The Lake Effect 20:34, 8 June 2007 (UTC) =2007 Imperia Vodka Hair Competition= * Brain-sucking octopuses terrorize America. President Bush deemed immune. --Careax 13:58, 9 June 2007 (UTC) =Cadets Celebrate Graduation= * WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU CALL THAT DRINKING? I'VE SEEN BETTER CHUGGING FROM MY GRANDMA AT A FRAT PARTY! YOU ARE PATHETIC! I WANT TO SEE YOU SUCK IT DOWN LIKE A MOSQUITO ON A FAT BOY! I WOULD NOT ENTRUST THE SAFETY OF MY NATION TO A SICK LITTLE TURD THAT CAN'T EVEN PACK ONE DOWN! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME, MY COUNTRY, AND YOUR MAMA! - The Lake Effect 12:32, 9 June 2007 (UTC) =A Promotion For The EURO 2008 Soccer Championships=